


You're an Angel

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Crying, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Tony's been having body image issues and when Mike finds his diary, secrets are revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title is "Bedless" by PTV.  
> -Cas

Mike couldn't figure out what was going on with Tony. He had become more introverted than he had ever been, only taking when he had to.

He had stopped wearing cut off tanks and reverted back to hiding in layers of clothes.

He was always the first one to bed and the last one out and he spent an ungodly amount of time in the bathroom doing who knows what.

Mike as worried about him. He didn't want to pry because he knew Tony did not deal with that we'll but he knew something was going on.

So when he stumbled upon Tony's journal, he read it even though he knew he would feel guilty later.

\-------------------------------------------  
December 23, 2016  
I don't know why I'm writing this, I feel kind of idiotic to be honest but the Internet says it'll help so it's worth a try.  
I've been feeling down lately and I'm not sure why. I've started to hate my body, even the tattoos cannot hide all my flaws.  
And it doesn't help that I realized I'm gay, very gay. I know the band would accept me but I'm not sure about the fans.  
This is stupid, I probably won't do this anymore.

December 26, 2016  
I lied.  
I ate a lot yesterday and now I'm going to get even more fat and I'm so pissed at myself.  
I think the band is noticing my behvior . I don't want to worry them so I need to work on hiding it better.

December 27, 2016  
I want to die. I want to go find the biggest building and just fall the fuck off.  
My body is so gross, I can't stand to live in it anymore.  
And I'm such a terrible person, I have a crush on Mike and he's not even gay. He'd probably like it if I died. Everyone would.

January 3, 2017  
I'm lonely. I haven't talked to anyone in a few days. Not even Mike. I'm done with this journal.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
That was it. Four short entries but they broke Mike's heart.

Tony had wanted to die, he hated himself and he loved Mike. What he didn't know was Mike loved him too.

Mike put the journal back in its spot and waited for Tony to get back from wherever he had went. Mike sat on Tony's bunk as he waited, thoughts racing through his head.

What if Tony hurt himself? How long had Tony been having those thoughts?

Mike was thankful when Tony got back in one piece, even though he was a little less sober than he was when he left.

Mike helped him to his bunk and he wanted to cry when he saw the red marks on his throat.

"What did you do Tone?" Mike whispered as he wrapped a blanket around Tony.

Tony shrugged, fingers brushing over the bite marks on his throat carefully before giving Mike a sad look.

Mike sighed before going to his own bunk, they ere going to talk about this tomorrow.

The next day came quickly and before Mike knew it, the whole band was sitting in the living room, chatting quite loudly, all except Tony.

Tony sat there with the same vacant look he had adopted recently, hands clasped together.

"Hey Tony, wanna go outside?" Mike asked softly and Tony nodded on relief before following Mike outside.

"What happened last night Tone?" Mike asked gently, looking at Tony with a caring expression

"I let some random guy fuck me." Tony spat, arms wrapping around himself

"Why Tone?" Mike asked, sad that Tony thought so little of himself.

"Wanted to feel attractive." Tony whispered and Mike's heart broke when he heard. Didn't Tony realize he was perfect?

"You are Tone." Mike cried, looking at Tony with a sad expression.

"No I'm not Mike." Tony countered, looking at the ground with rosy cheeks.

"Look at me Tony." Mike said seriously, causing Tony to look up.

"You are so fucking perfect Tony. From your laugh to the way you carry yourself. Every inch of your body is beautiful even these," Mike said, running his fingers over Tony's old scars, his battle scars, "You are so amazing Tony and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Mike collected Tony in a hug and his heart throbbed when he felt Tony start to sib, body shaking and tears soaking into Mike's shirt.

Mike gently placed his finger under Tony's chin and guided Tony's lips to his own, making Tony wrap his own arms around Mike's waist as he deepened the kiss, tears drying.

"You're so beautiful Tone." Mike whispered against Tony's lips and Tony smiled, kissing Tony gently.

"Thank you Mike." Tony whispered, smiling when Mike gently wiped his tears away.

"If you ever feel bad again talk to me baby." Mike whispered as he hugged Tony tightly, smiling when Tony snuggled into his chest.

Tony nodded in agreement and Mike kissed the top of his head gently, vowing to show Tony just how beautiful he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> -Cas


End file.
